


Gorączka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [100]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HelloFakeYellow: Hej c: Moze przyjmujezz propozycje na promoty? Jeśli tak to oczywiście Larry, może omegavers/ abo? Louis przyjaźni się z Harrym, który jest Alfą i jest bardzo zaboczy jeśi chodzi o Lou.  Żaden z nich nie wie śe Louis to omega. Kiedy idą do kina ze znajomymi (Li i Danielle,  Niall i jego alfa Zayn), Louisowi robi się gorąco, idzie do toalety i czuje początek gorączki (możesz to jakoś fajnie opisać xd) postanawia napisać Harryemu że idzie do domu, ale ten pojawia się w toalecie i mówi mu że kiedy tylko poczuł jego zapach, przyszedł tu za nim. Louis całuje go i prosi o pomoc. Harry się zgadza ale pod warunkiem że zrobią to w domu szatyna. Jadą tam, możesz jeśli chcesz opisać ich połączenie. Po tygodniu gorączka mija, oboje są szczęśliwi. Postanawiają zamieszkać razem, rozmawiają o wszystkim, o całej zaborczości i zazdrości o Louisa. Śmieją się i wszystko jest okej. Dziękuję xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorączka

Wybiegł zza zakrętu i mógł już dostrzec grupkę ludzi, która zapewne na niego czekała. Oczywiście to on musiał przybyć jako ostatni.Za każdym razem sobie obiecywał, że wyjdzie na tyle wcześnie, aby być na czas. Jeszcze nigdy mu się nie udało.   
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – krzyknął, będą kilka metrów przed nimi. Przyjaciele spojrzeli w jego stronę.  
\- Spokojnie – Harry od razu znalazł się przy jego boku, kiedy tylko się zatrzymał – Jeszcze mamy trochę czasu.   
Louis jedynie skinął, uśmiechając się do kędzierzawego i w końcu całą szóstką weszli do środka kina.  
Dzisiaj był piątek i tradycją ich paczki było, że co tydzień szli do kina, a następnie na kolację. Początkowo była ich tylko czwórka – on, Harry, Liam i Zayn. Jednak z czasem ich grupa powiększyła się o dwie osoby. Najpierw Liam, poznał swoją omegę Danielle, a kilka miesięcy później Zayn stał się alfą głośnego, ale niezwykle uroczego Irlandczyka o imieniu Niall. Harry podobnie jak Payne i Malik był alfą, natomiast Louis, jako jedyny był betą.   
Harry i Louis znali się najdłużej. Poznali się, kiedy jeszcze byli dziećmi. Louis miał 6 lat, gdy do domu obok wprowadziła się rodzina Stylesów. Od samego początku ta dwójka była ze sobą bardzo blisko. Wszędzie chodzili razem, Harry zawsze bronił Louisa, kiedy ktoś mu dokuczał, z kolei mały Tomlinson, przynosił kędzierzawemu ciastka, które piekł razem z mamą. Pomimo tego, że jeszcze się nie pokazali jako alfa lub omega, patrząc się na ich zachowanie i usposobienie, było oczywiste, że Harry jest alfą, a Louis omegą. Jak się okazało mylili się, przynajmniej co do szatyna. Styles miał 15 lat, kiedy przeszedł swoją pierwszą ruję. Niestety, czas mijał, a Louis dalej nie miał gorączki – to oznaczało, że jest betą. Bety nie mogły być z alfami. Kędzierzawy potrzebował omegi. Louis czuł się rozczarowany, zresztą nie tylko on, Harry również. Oboje byli sobą zauroczeni, a ich uczucia były silniejsze im dłużej się znali. Mieli nadzieję, że będzie jak wszyscy przypuszczali – omega Louis i alfa Harry. Myśleli, że będą razem, założą rodzinę. Żaden z nich oczywiście nie przyznał się do tego przed drugim, nie chcąc siebie nawzajem jeszcze bardziej ranić. Dlatego dusili w sobie uczucia względem przyjaciela. To jednak nie przeszkadzało kędzierzawemu w byciu opiekuńczym względem szatyna i zazdrosnym o niego. Louis nie raz próbował umawiać się z innymi, z nadzieją, że pomoże mu to zapomnieć o uczuciu do Stylesa. Harry jednak skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał, dodatkowo sam odmawiał znalezienia sobie omegi. Kiedy w szkole średniej poznali Liama i Zayn, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnili, oni na prośbę Harry’ego również pilnowali Louisa, co było dziwne. Przez cały ten czas szatyn zastanawiał się co takiego powiedział im Styles, że zgodzili się mieć oko na betę, gdy kędzierzawego nie było w pobliżu.   
\- Harry – Louis zatrzymał się przy kasach. Kędzierzawy również się zatrzymał, podczas gdy pozostała trójka ruszyła kupić przekąski – Nie zapomnieliście o biletach?  
\- Już kupiliśmy – wyjaśnił i widząc, że szatyn otwierał ponownie usta, dodał – Tobie też kupiłem i nie chcę zwrotu pieniędzy.  
\- Harry – fuknął z oburzeniem – Nie możesz za mnie ciągle płacić.  
\- Skoro to robię, to znaczy, że mogę – chwycił nadgarstek szatyna i pociągnął za resztą grupy.  
\- Ale…  
\- Koniec tematu – uciął – I tak nie przyjmę od ciebie pieniędzy.  
\- W porządku – burknął – Ale ja kupuję przekąski.  
Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie siedział cicho. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie zgodzi, to Louis był w stanie obrazić się na niego.   
*****  
Minęła już połowa filmu, kiedy po ciele Louisa powoli zaczęło rozchodziło się gorąco. Czuł jak każda komórka jego ciała płonie, domagając się ulgi. Dziwny uścisk pojawił się w jego podbrzuszu. Nie za bardzo wiedział co się z nim dzieje, musiał wyjść z sali kinowej. Szepnął Harry’emu, że idzie do toalety i jak najszybciej się tam dostał.   
Zatrzymał się przed lustrem, przy umywalkach i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Widział rumieńce na policzkach i błyszczące oczy. Coś się działo, tylko…nie, nie, nie! Czy to…? Dlaczego teraz? Zaczął panikować, kiedy poczuł pomiędzy pośladkami coś mokrego i lepkiego. To nie było możliwe? Przecież był betą! Dlaczego dopiero teraz musiał dostać gorączki? Dlaczego tak późno? Dlaczego w takim momencie, kiedy był poza domem. No właśnie, dom! Musiał się tam jak najszybciej dostać, jednak wcześniej powinien poinformować resztę, że wraca.  
Wyciągnął telefon, chcąc napisać do Harry’ego, że musiał wrócić do domu. Nie zdążył jednak, odblokować komórki, kiedy drzwi do łazienki zostały gwałtownie otwarte, a do środka wpadł kędzierzawy. Objął szatyna, przyciskając go do ściany i ukrył twarz w jego szyi upajając się cudownym zapachem.  
\- Lou – wychrypiał – Pachniesz niesamowicie. Poczułem twój zapach, kiedy wychodziłeś z sali i od razu za tobą ruszyłem.   
\- Harry – jęknął szatyn. Potrzebował go. Jego ciało potrzebowało alfy, potrzebowało Harry’ego. Każda część jego ciała wołała o alfę, o jego knota – Potrzebuję cię. Proszę Alfa!  
\- Tak – jego głos był przepełniony pożądaniem. Śnił o tym dniu i nie było mowy, aby odmówił – Ale nie tutaj – wywołał tym jęk niezadowolenia z ust szatyna.   
\- Harry – błagał. Owinął ręce dookoła szyi wyższego, przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
\- Louis – Styles z trudem odsunął od siebie omegę, jednak nie mógł pozwolić, aby to tutaj się wydarzyło – Nie tutaj. Pomogę ci, obiecuję, ale u ciebie. Dobrze? – próbował dotrzeć do szatyna, wiedząc, że jego umysł aktualnie zamglony jest przez pożądanie.  
\- Dobrze – przytaknął słabo – ale szybko.  
Harry pośpiesznie ściągnął swoją bluzę i założył na Louisa, chcąc, aby chociaż trochę zapach omegi w gorączce został stłumiony, i obejmując szatyna, pośpiesznie opuścił kino, spiesząc się do samochodu. Chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mieszkania Louisa, jednak starał się być ostrożny nie chcąc spowodować wypadku. Z piskiem opon, zatrzymał się pod odpowiednią kamienicą i 2 minuty później drzwi mieszkania numer 7 zatrzasnęły się za nimi.   
Harry stał przy łóżku, podziwiając nagiego Louisa. Był piękny, a jego zapach potrafił odurzyć. Błyszczące niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w alfę z błaganiem.   
\- Harry, proszę.  
\- O co, skarbie?  
\- Pomóż mi, zaopiekuj się mną – powiedział słabo.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko – wdrapał się na łóżko i ponownie tego dnia, pocałował swoją omegę.  
*****  
Przebudził się, czując mocny uścisk dookoła tali i delikatne pocałunki na nagim ramieniu. Mruknął z przyjemności, a na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech, kiedy mgła snu opadła, a on przypomniał sobie wydarzenia kilku ostatnich dni.   
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz, słysząc ten niski, jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty, od snu, głos.  
\- Dobry – mruknął. Odwrócił się, uchylając swoje powieki i uśmiechnął szeroko, kiedy zobaczył tak uwielbianą przez siebie twarz.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – cmoknął szatyna w policzek i podparł ręką głowę, aby mieć lepszy widok na swoją omegę.  
\- Dobrze – chwycił dłoń kędzierzawego, która leżała na jego brzuchu i zaczął się bawić palcami – Czuję się jeszcze trochę zmęczony i obolały, ale wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – schylił się, całując wąskie, zaróżowione wargi – Nareszcie jesteś moją omegą – ponownie się schylił, jednak tym razem jego usta wylądowały na znaku, który świadczył o ich połączeniu.  
\- Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się stało. Nie sądziłem, że mogę jednak okazać się omegą.  
\- Ja nigdy nie traciłem nadziei – zapewnił Tomlinsona – Chyba zawsze podświadomie czułem, że jesteś omegą i prędzej czy później dostaniesz gorączki.  
\- To dlatego byłeś taki zazdrosny o mnie – zachichotał, teraz rozumiejąc zachowanie alfy.  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak – zgodził się – A teraz, gdy mam już pewność i należysz do mnie, będę zapewne jeszcze bardziej zaborczy – owinął ramię dookoła Louisa, mocniej przyciągając go do swojego ciała.   
\- Nie ufasz mi? – droczył się.  
\- Ufam – mruknął, przygryzając płatek ucha szatyna, na co ten zadrżał – To innym nie ufam. Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak patrzą na ciebie?   
\- Przesadzasz – przewrócił oczami, chichocząc.  
\- Oj Lou, jesteś taki nieświadomy – zaśmiał się kędzierzawy – Jesteś piękny, twój zapach odurza. Teraz, gdy pokazałeś się jako omega, tym bardziej będą cię pragnąć. Ale jesteś mój i muszę to innym pokazać, aby trzymali się z dala.  
\- Zazdrośnik  
\- Nie będę zaprzeczał – cmoknął omegę w policzek i odsunął się wychodząc z łóżka.  
\- Co robisz? – szatyn z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył brwi. Mimo to w jego oczach dostrzegalny był zachwyt, kiedy spoglądał na swojego alfę.  
\- Czas wstać – oznajmił – Przydałoby się w końcu wykąpać i coś zjeść. Plus trzeba tu wywietrzyć i zmienić pościel.  
\- Nie chce mi się – jęknął – Dobrze mi tu, wracaj – wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kędzierzawego. Ten chwycił ją, jednak zamiast z powrotem położyć się obok Louisa, wyciągnął go z łóżka, ciągnąc do łazienki.  
*****  
\- Lou – mruknął, zanurzając nos we włosach Louisa i zaciągając się jego zapachem. Mógł wyczuć resztki gorączki szatyna, co powodowało, że ponownie robił się twardy. Musiał się jednak kontrolować. Szatyn dopiero co skończył gorączkę i był zmęczony.  
\- Hm? – leżał oparty o pierś Harry’ego. Ciepła woda, przyjemnie otulała ich ciała, pozwalając rozluźnić się mięśniom. Louis w końcu zgodził się, bez marudzenia, umyć się, pod warunkiem, że wezmą wspólną kąpiel.  
\- Zamieszkajmy razem.  
\- Co? – przekręcił głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na kędzierzawego.  
\- Chcę, abyś ze mną zamieszkał – powtórzył – Louis, znamy się od dziecka. Zawsze łączyła nas bardzo silna więź. Wiemy o sobie wszystko. Tyle czasu czekałem na ciebie, więc nie chcę tego dłużej robić. Chcę ciebie w 100%, już teraz. Chcę życia z tobą. Chcę obserwować jak rośniesz pełny moich dzieci, jak się nimi opiekujesz i wychowujesz je. Chcę założyć z tobą rodzinę. Pragnę tego wszystkiego.  
\- Też tego chcę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, zdobiącym jego twarz i pocałował szczękę swojego alfy.


End file.
